¿Último Sacrificio?
by Hikaari-Uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>Y hay estaba ella, había dado todo por ganar esa cuarta guerra ninja, pero al parecer ya había llegado a sus limites, al menos murió gastando la ultima gota de chakra que le quedaba, pensaba la pelirrosa tirada en el campo de batalla agotada y con una sonrisa.</html>


**Nota del autor:**

Bueno es mi primer fanfic/one shot, así que tengan compasión, tratare de hacerlo con la mejor ortografía posible ya que mi Word se daño TT-TT Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Ooc, posiblemente.

**Summary:** Y hay estaba ella, había dado todo por ganar esa cuarta guerra ninja, pero al parecer ya había llegado a sus limites, al menos murió gastando la ultima gota de chakra que le quedaba, pensaba la pelirrosa tirada en el campo de batalla agotada y con una sonrisa.

**Pairing:** SasuSaku y leve NaruHina.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**¿Ultimo Sacrificio?**

_¿Ese es tu ultimo sacrificio?_ Eso le había preguntado Madara cuando la había dejado inmóvil en el suelo tras haber tenido una ardua pelea para ella, una perdida de tiempo para él, la pelirrosa se encontraba derramando lagrimas amargas al ver que su tiempo de vida se acababa, ahora lo único que haría era rogar porque Sasuke y Naruto lograran vencer a Madara y salieran victoriosos, ¿ese fue todo el entrenamiento que había llevado en practica esos tres años con Tsunade-sama? ¿Para eso había entrenado? ¿Para morir así no mas? Eso si que era patético, todos confiaban en ella, ojala la perdonaran algún día y con ese último pensamiento la Haruno cayo rendida en un sueño profundo que pronto la llevaría a la muerte.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Teme, tienes que ir por Sakura-chan, yo me encargo de este malnacido Eso le había dicho Naruto mientras mantenía su vista fija en el cuerpo de Madara que ya estaba en sus últimos minutos, aunque claro, Naruto le haría pagar por lo que le había hecho a Sakura- chan y a _su_ Hinata-chan, tsk, ese Dobe, pensaba Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina mientras trataba de localizar el chakra de Sakura, el pelinegro se había preocupado, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, por la Haruno, llevaba tiempo buscándola y no hallaba rastro de ella, este corría buscando por todos lados hasta que una pequeña sensación de chakra,_ su_ chakra lo había llevado a un campo de enfrentamiento destruido, el trato de localizar con la mirada a la chica de cabellera llamativa pero no la encontraba se iba a ir de ese lugar cuando escucho unos leves jadeos entre los escombros, el muchacho sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia aquel lugar viendo un cuerpo debajo de todas esas rocas, el las quito hasta que la vio, hay, Sakura estaba inconsciente y respirando con dificultad, esa imagen le oprimió el corazón al Uchiha que apretó la mandíbula mientras la sacaba de allí y la alzaba recostando su cabeza contra su pecho.

La chica abrió los parpados con un poco de dificultad y lo que vio la dejo de piedra, seguramente ya estaba muerta o estaba alucinando, era él, el hombre al que tanto amaba en esa vida, Sasuke Uchiha, el que intento matarla, el traidor de la villa, el que la dejo en esa fría banca cuando le declaro su amor, él estaba hay, ella no evito sonreír y murmurar un leve _Sasuke-kun_ llamando la atención del moreno que clavo su penetrante mirada en ella.

–Tsk, molestia, tienes que resistir. Había dicho con un poco de ternura en sus palabras, la chica se sintió invadida por una inmensa felicidad y sonrió mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

– Lo haré Sasuke- kun. Y tras haber dicho eso, el portador del Sharingan apresuro su paso, lo ultimo que la chica escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue un Sakura-chan de parte de Naruto.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

– ¿Porque no despierta? Pregunto Sasuke molesto viendo a Sakura dormir tranquilamente.

– Esta muy cansada, Uchiha, deja de preguntar eso cada segundo que estas acabando con mi paciencia. Se impaciento la hokage furiosa emanando un poco de chakra en las heridas de Sakura inconscientemente sonrió al ver el Byakugo en la frente de su discípula, había luchado con todo lo que tenia.

Todos estaban preocupados por la chica, pero los únicos que estaban presentes en la habitación eran el equipo siete, la Haruno empezó a dar señales de despertar, en ese momento la vista de todos los presentes se centro en ella que abrió sus ojos dejando a la vista esa hermosa mirada esmeralda, la chica se incorporo lentamente.

– Sakura- chan. Chillo Naruto abrazándola, ella sonrió con felicidad, no había sido un sueño, estaba viva.

– Naruto. Murmuro ella derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

– No llores, Sakura-chan, todos estamos aquí.

– ¿To-Todos?

Su vista se fijo en el Uchiha que la miraba atento y no evito sonrojarse ante su penetrante mirada, los demás se acercaron a verificar que la chica estuviera bien, menos Sasuke que se mantenía imperturbable en su asiento.

– Hmp, salgan. Ordeno el Uchiha seriamente a todos los que estaban hay presentes sonriendole a la pelirrosa, Ino, que estaba presente, frunció el ceño e iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada suplicante de su amiga, suspiro con resignación y salio seguida de sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto soltó una carcajada y dijo:

– No la lastimes, Teme, o me veré obligado a patearte el trasero hasta que le pidas perdón.

Dicho eso el rubio salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El silencio entre los dos chicos era imperturbable, la pelirrosa estaba incomoda, y sentir la mirada carente de emoción del Uchiha sobre su persona no ayudaba mucho que digamos, así que decidió romper ese silencio que ya la tenia loca.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pregunto con voz neutra al chico que arqueo una ceja divertido.

– No creo que esa sea la forma mas adecuada de hablarle al que te salvo la vida. La Haruno lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, Uchiha. En ese momento la Haruno sintió que estaba en el paraíso al escuchar por primera vez la risa del portador del Sharingan.

– Y... ¿donde quedo el "Sasuke-Kun"? Pregunto en un tono burlón, ella se sonrojo, así que no había sido un sueño, su expresión se endureció y bufo.

– Estaba alucinando no era consciente de lo que decía. Se excuso casi de inmediato, eso solo aumento la diversión del pelinegro.

El Uchiha se acerco peligrosamente a la chica que lo miro sin flaquear, este sonrió ladinamente al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

– ¿Dónde esta mi recompensa por salvar a una molestia como tu? Pregunto con arrogancia, la muchacha se indigno.

– Hmp, gracias. Musito la chica cruzada de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Crees que con un simple ''gracias'' podrás pagarme?

– ¡Joder! ¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Agradecimiento eterno? ¿Qué sea tu esclava por el resto de mi vida? Pregunto eufórica la chica, ese maldito Uchiha la había sacado de sus cabales y eso que era muy paciente. (n/a: Claro xD)

– Esas proposiciones son tentadoras pero... Y antes de decir algo mas estampo sus labios con los de la chica que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero correspondió con la misma intensidad con la cual el chico la besaba, minutos después se separaron por falta de aire, el pelinegro sonrió con superioridad y se dirigió a la salida. – Después de todo sigues siendo la misma, Sa-ku-ra. Dicho esto salio de la habitación, la pelirrosa tardo unos minutos en volver en si pero cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que había pasado se puso colorada de la vergüenza y la ira reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para gritar:

– ¡Uchiha idiota! Me las pagaras, ya veras, me rogaras de rodillas por piedad, maldito bastardo. Gritaba un poco de improperios contra el pelinegro que, sin que la chica supiese, estaba escuchando todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse la molestia y leer, es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros conmigo, las criticas son bien recibidas siempre que sean para mejorar, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo no duden en decírmelo.

¡Nos leemos después!

_Saludos Hikaari._


End file.
